


you don't have to say i love you (to say i love you)

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Blue Neighborhood [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Love, M/M, slight emotional hurt/comfort if u like are really really squinting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>simon and jace have a (somewhat) serious conversation, with an extra slice of dramatic simon being Extra.</p><p>title from troye sivan's song "for him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't have to say i love you (to say i love you)

Jace was about seven chapters into a book when Simon decided to bother him, not that it was really ever actually _bothering_ him, nothing could bother him when it came to Simon.

“Ja-ja-ja-ja- _jace_!” Simon half shouted half sang as he slid into the room, he quite literally slid, on his knees, into the room.

To top off Simon's dramatization once he slid close enough to Jace, he tossed a handful of confetti at the mildly not amused boy.

“ _What_ are you doing?” Jace asked, brushing confetti off of his leather jacket and giving his boyfriend an incredulous look.

“Uh, getting your attention?” Simon said, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

Jace sighed softly, he tucked a bookmark into his book and set the it on the table beside the couch, tucking his legs underneath himself so that Simon could sit on the couch.

“What's up?” Jace pat the couch beside him, indicating the other to sit beside him.

Simon sat down next to Jace, glancing at him with slight look of confusion. “Why do you like me?”

Jace was dumbfounded. “What?”

“Why do _you_ ,” Simon gentle poked Jace's chest. “like _me_?”

“Of course I like you, Simon, we're dating, _boyfriends_.” Jace said, still confused and, quite frankly, shocked by the question.

“Yes, I know that you like me but _why_?” Simon repeated with a slight roll of his eyes.

“Because you're _you_ , Simon. There's not a lot to it.” Jace wanted to slap himself, _that_ was certainly not what he meant to say. “No, _no_. There _is_ a lot to it. But what I meant was, you and me, we just, we make sense? Like I don't, I _can't_ imagine life without you, Simon. Without you, I wouldn't be _me_.”

Simon blushed slightly, snuggling closer to Jace. “You know that doesn't really answer my question.”

Jace smiled, leaning his head down to press a kiss to the top of Simon's hair. “I like you because you are _you_ , and you're so special and unique and I don't want anyone else.”

Simon blushed harder, hiding his face in Jace's shoulder, muttering something that sounded awfully close to 'I love you'.

 

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK AT ME THREE FICS IN LESS THEN TWENTY FOUR HOURS WHO AM I???
> 
> okay but seriously! let me know what u think ! i love reading y'alls comments!!


End file.
